debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elizio33/Barbatos respect thread
Introduction Barbatos also known as Bat-God is the ruler of the dark multiverse and former dragon of the World Forge. He was created by the World Forger at least fifteen billion years ago to consume the twisted and unstable universes of the World Forge however, Barbatos become envious leading him to kill the World Forger and take his place as the new forger of the World Forge and he corrupted the forge. At some point of time, Barbatos succeded to enter the earth but he was repelled to the dark multiverse by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their own lifes. However, during his time on earth, Barbatos saw Batman fall thtough time and decided to turn Batman into a door that will allow him to return on earth. He altered events throughout history so that his worshipers decide the course of Batman's life to prepare Batman to become the door to the dark multiverse by infecting him with the five metals of the dark multiverse. At some point of time, Barbatos managed to capture Hawkman and turn him into his dragon, forcing him to help Barbatos of fully corrupting the World Forge. He also found six dark version of Batman to help him to bring chaos in the positive matter multiverse. In the present day, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights to earth with the intent of draging it into the dark multiverse. After his defeat, Barbatos was left chained down to the bottom of the dark multiverse by the Monitor, forced to watch the Forge of Worlds burn bright once more until the return of the World Forger. Age: Barbatos is at least fifteen billion years old. Name: Bat-God, The Bat, The Bat Behind the Bat, The Dragon, The Dark Horned God, The True Father of Batman Feats * Consumed a countless number of universe * The multiverse was recoiling/shaking in terror at Barbatos' scream * Killed the World Forger who is strong enough to create universes from nothing * Broke the will of Batman * Any victory that the Justice League had was because Barbatos allowed it * He is responsible for the creation of every Batman across the multiverse and was the bat that every versions of Bruce Wayne saw through the window the night they choose to become Batman Fighting Skills * Has subdued Superman and Wonder easily * Has defeated his Dragon and nearly killed him * The combined might of Cyborg, Flash, Raven teamed up with many heroes from many Earths failed to defeat Barbatos Powers & Abilities/Hax * Trapped Batman under a dream of being an elderly man who tell the story of Batman * Superman fought Barbatos life after life in a endless nightmare * Has showed to Flash horrific visions * Extended his fingers toward Superman and Wonder Woman and drained their life forces * Has taken possession of all Hawkman' souls and turned him into his Dragon * Used his powers to seduce Kendra Saunders and turned her into Lady Blackhawk * Struck his Dragon with dark lightning * Can create worlds to torture others for eternity * Has promised a dark world of endless oceans for Black Manta where he will rule over * Has promised a dark world for Black Adam where Kahndaq thrives * Barbatos' scream is the dark chord that will shake the strings of the Multiverse * Barbatos' scream caused the laws of physics to fail * Barbatos' scream penetrate the cosmic membrane between the Positive and Dark Matter Multiverses * Summoned an army of nightmare * When the Earth sunk low enough into the Dark Multiverse, Barbatos was going to sink the Earth lower in the Dark Multiverse with no hope to escape * Has influenced Bruce Wayne to become Batman across all realities * Generates dark energy through his wings * Can reshape the very foundation of reality by harnessing the power of the battery powered by Superman with the Multiversal Tuning Fork allowing him to open portals to the Dark Multiverse Weaknesses: Thought to be nearly invincible, Barbatos is vulnerable some metals of the dark multiverse. Among them all, the Tenth Metal/Element X is the purest and the most effective against Barbatos while the Nth Metal is pure enough to repel him. Note: Barbatos' action (sinking the earth into the dark multiverse) was going to burn the Lucien's library, destroying all the stories and eventually the entire Dreaming. This was possible because Barbatos bringned the stories of the Lucien's library that should never be told (the nightmare of the dark multiverse) to life. Category:Blog posts